Life Changed Year III
by RaiseYourVoice
Summary: James and Lily Potter are alive, and have believed their son, Harry, to be dead. What happenes when they find out their son is actually alive?
1. Life Now

**Summery:** James and Lily are alive, and have believed their son, Harry, to be dead. What happens when they find out Harry is alive too? Now a third year fic.

**Life Changed**

Authors Note: This story is not a third year fan fiction. This is also the rewritten version of the original Life Changed. I hope you like it and please REVIEW! And thank you for being patient!

I do however own the characters: James Jr. (Junior), Matt, Terri, and Corbin. I will give warning if I end up adding another of my own made up characters.

**Chapter One**

_**Life Now**_

"Mum?" Matt began to try and get his mothers attention. It was early morning, and the family was around the kitchen eating breakfast, or getting ready for work.

His mother turned around and asked her son what he needed. "Can I drive?" Matt asked eagerly. He had just gotten his driving permit and jumped at any chance to get behind the wheel.

Matt was the oldest; his full name was Mathew Remus Potter. Their second oldest, Terri, short for Terrence, was twelve and would be thirteen soon. Jamie was their fourth born, and was now ten. And their baby, Corbin Sirius, was five.

Lily pretended to think it over. She knew how much her oldest son loved to drive and she found it quite amusing, finally letting him out of his misery she sighed dramatically and said, "Do you have your permit?" Her eyes twinkled as he pulled it out of his back pocket and waved it in front of her; she knew he carried it almost everywhere with him. "Okay, you can drive."

"Yes!" Matt cried as he went back to eating his cereal.

James yelled from the other room. He came through the door a second later carrying a cup of coffee. He had gotten addicted to the stuff when they had moved to Texas in the United States 15 years ago.

"Dad. Can I sign up for basketball this year again? Coach said there is an open spot on the team." James Jr. asked his father as James Sr. sat down at the table.. James was tall for his age and looked a lot like his father. His friends and family called him Jamie to stop any confusion between him and his father.

"Sure, Jamie." James took the permission form from his son and signed the dotted lines, then handed it back to Jamie.

"Thanks, Dad." James replied smiling.

"We need to get going, or we're going to be late." Lily informed her children. The kids all started getting their dishes they had been using during breakfast and rinsing them and placing them in the sink. They began grabbing their belongings for school. Book bag's, light sweaters so they didn't get cold in the air conditioned class rooms, lunch money and anything else they had to get. One by one they all hugged their mum and went outside to meet their Dad at the car to get dropped off at school. Matt went to his blue Blazer and headed to work.

James kissed his wife, told her to have a good day and left to go to drop his kids off at school.

After dropping the kids off at school James went to his work; he worked and owned a local joke shop that was pretty popular. It was called Prongs Jokes.

* * *

James opened the fridge door and looked inside. He found the jar of sweet pickles and got four of the pickles out and placed them on the plate next to his sandwitch and put the jar away. He took his sandwitch to the living room and flipped on the television to see what was on. He found a news channel to watch, but found there was nothing really big in the news. A burglary had occurred the previous night, but the police had captured the burglar was the biggest news for the day. He turned the television off and went into the kitchen. He put his dirty plate in the sink.

He noticed the red light indicating there was a phone message. And he pressed the button to hear the message. It was his wife, Lily.

_Hi! Sorry, I got called into work. The museum got a new shipment in of artifacts from Egypt. Nothing big. Just your standard stuff, but they need me to catalogue it. I should be home by five or half past. Maybe we can get take out. I love you all! See you tonight._

James sighed as the recorder beeped again to inform him there was no more to the message. His wife had been working pretty hard at the museum. She loved history, and knew a lot about it. She had many books on many historical people and cultures. James wasn't very interested in history himself, but he did enjoy going to the museum from time to time.

James went into his study. There were books of various things filling the shelves along the walls. There was a muggle television and VCR on a desk in the corner of the room, as well as a personal computer laptop. James sat at his desk and opened a draw to his right and pulled out a note pad. He figured he may as well get something productive done since he was home. He began making his list.

Shopping List

_Chips_

_Soda_

_Steaks_

_Hamburger meat_

_Bread_

_Bread rolls_

_Cereal_

_Milk_

_Batteries_

He couldn't come up with anything more to add to the list. He put the pen down and tore the list from the not pad and put the pad back in the draw. As he closed the draw a picture frame fell from his desk onto the floor. He picked it up.

It was a picture taken twelve years ago. It was of him, his wife, Lily, and his son, Harry.

This picture had been taken a month before the attack. Matt and Terri had been taken to be protected by the Ministry of Magic, while he, his wife and their son were also put under different protection.

Unbeknown to Muggles, non magic people, there was a whole other world filled with witches and wizards. He and his wife were from that world, as were their children. Sixteen years ago, they had been told of a prophecy. One that foretold an attack on one of two children. On Halloween, they found out it was their child who was named in the prophecy. After they had woken in the hospital, they were told by the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, that their son, Harry, had sadly not survived the attack.

They were devastated. They left the Wizarding world soon after with their remaining children and moved to the States in Texas.

Harry would be turning thirteen had he been alive today. He and his twin, Terri, would have been able to grow up together. And they would have remained in the Wizarding world. Their children would have gone to Hogwarts instead of being home schooled in the ways of magic.

James shook his head and placed the picture back on the table next to one of the few pictures he had of Harry and Terri as babies.

He left the house to do his shopping.

* * *

Coughing painfully Harry paused in his work; he was fixing up the garden for his aunt Petunia who had a garden party scheduled for the next week; and of course that meant he had to make her garden presentable.

The problem was he wasn't feeling well. He hadn't felt well for over a week now. His face burned with fever almost constantly, and because of this he often had hot and cold chills. He had a hacking cough that was quite painful and made it difficult to breath at times. And he was always tired, which cut into his chores, which he received punishments for if they weren't completed. Basically, he was miserable and wanted nothing more then to sleep uninterrupted for a very long time; even if it was on his cot in his cupboard under the stairs.

Finally his breath evened out enough to continue his gardening. He was almost finished, for which he was grateful. He hoped he got over his cold; he still had over half of summer holiday left.

**End of Chapter One**

A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you like the new chapter! This is the beginning of my rewritten version of Life Changed. I have several polls up for ideas on my stories that I would like to see your opinions on. It's at my Yahoo Group. The link is on my Profile page. Thank you again for being so patient with me on this. I am going to post my updates once or twice a month (more if I have ample ideas and writing time). I just want to make sure things go well with this story. Again, thank you for reading! And please REVIEW!

Points on the story:

Homes schooling: James and Lily placed their children in a wizarding version of home school. They taught their children the same as they learned in the Wizarding world. Their children also go to public Muggle school.

The night of the attack: The way I'm going to explain this is Harry, in my story, has a bit of a sketchy memory of that night. He remembers the _Avada Kadavra_ Spell being said, and the green light, but he never actually saw his parent's being killed.

Also Mathew and Terri were at a safe house (a different one from Lily and James and Harry) during the attack. Lily and James got them back after the attack and left the Wizarding world.


	2. Birthday

**Life Changed Year III**

**Summery:** Lily and James Potter are alive and have believed their son, Harry, to be dead. What happens when they find out he is actually alive?

**Life Changed Year III**

**Chapter Two**

_**Birthday**_

_(Evening time in Houston Texas. A little after 7:00PM)_

There were only a few days left until Terri's birthday. For her birthday a small party was planned with her closest friends. Her family wanted to have their own celebration; as they did with all of their kids, on their own. For their family birthday celebration they planned to go to Denney's for dinner. Denney's was a favorite place for the Potter family and they often went there at least once a month.

Terri sighed as she read through the menu. She already knew what she wanted; she wanted to get what she reserved as her birthday dinner. Pancakes and French toast with bacon. It was normally a breakfast meal, and she often had it for breakfast, but there was something special about having it for dinner; she didn't understand why, she just knew how she felt. Matt and Jamie were looking through their menu's, and Corbin was coloring in the coloring book he was given when they were seated.

The voice of her father brought her out of her thoughts. "Have you picked what you want?" He asked as he folded his menu.

"Pancakes, French toast, and bacon." Terri answered grinning.

"You always get that!" Jamie, her ten year old brother complained.

Terri grinned. "That's because I love it."

"So, try something knew." Jamie continued to complain.

"Kids." Their mother, Lily, interrupted. "Jamie, don't bother your sister. It's her birthday dinner, and she can pick what she wants."

The waitress came over and asked for their order, stopping Jamie from commenting further.

"Can we get the breakfast platter for the birthday girl," He said shooting Terri a grin and a wink, causing her to blush. "Two chicken nuggets and two hamburgers, a cheese burger and fries, and two steak dinners, please." James finally finished. The waitress finished writing their order and walked back to the kitchens.

About fifteen minutes later, and two new colored pictures from Corbin, their food arrived.

* * *

(England/ The Dursleys/ About 10:00 AM) 

Rubbing his eyes to try and wake himself up a little, Harry sighed as he heard the door close and lock. The Dursley's were leaving him alone for the morning so they could go to brunch with friends, and Harry couldn't be happier with that arrangement. It kept the Dursley's out of his hair, and it allowed him some alone time.

He had been given a list of chores to complete by the time his relatives arrived home. Thankfully, they were all indoors chores. He was still sick, his cold had been fluctuating from better to worse. Harry assumed this was because when he got really badly sick his relatives would decrease his work load, not much, but a little. But when he got a little better, they would increase his workload again, effectively causing him to get sick again.

His list of chores was long today. Today was one of his better days with his long lasting cold. The list was in Uncle Vernon's untidy scrawl.

_Do the dishes_

_wash the bed linings_

_wash the clothes_

_clean Dudley's bedrooms_

_dust the house_

_vacuum the living room, and upstairs rooms_

Harry sighed. He had a lot of work to do and figured he had better get to it before his relatives got back. He knew he had about five hours before they came back home. Personally, he preferred to sleep, but he didn't want to suffer the consequences of not completing his chores.

* * *

Finally after the Potter's finished their dinner at Denney's they began to go to a book store. Terri had been given a choice of where to go after dinner and she had chosen the book store; much to Corbin, Jamie, Matt and James' displeasure. They hated books. Terri, however, loved books; as did her mother. 

Entering the book store, Maggie's Corner Book Store, they separated and began to look around. Lily told her children they had a choice of two books each.

Terri was ecstatic to be back to this book store. It had been there for years, but they hadn't found it until a few months prior. And she loved it!

Finally, finding her two books she found her mother, who also had her own two books and they went to the counter, where not surprisingly, the men of the family had their books picked out.

"Ready?" James asked as they arrived at the check out counter.

"Yes." Lily answered showing her messy haired husband her books.

"Are you ready, dears?" A grey haired woman who was wearing a deep purple dress asked at the counter.

"Yes." Lily called as she gathered all the books her family had picked and placed them on the counter.

"You certainly found a lot." The woman commented as she began to scan the price tags. Lily just smiled.

"Maggie!" A voice from the back room called briskly.

"Hang on a second Mini." Maggie called as she gave James the change and began to bag the books. "That's my sister. Don't mind her, she's quite impatient. Visiting from Scotland." Maggie explained.

After a moment the impatient sister from Scotland entered the store from the apartment behind. She was dressed in a deep green dress. She gasped as she saw who else was there; causing James and Lily to look up.

They both gasped in surprise as well. The woman who had just entered the room was their old teach, Professor McGonagall. "Professor McGonagall!" Lily and James chorused.

"How…?" McGonagall said barely above a whisper. She was rarely stunned to the point of speechlessness.

"How what?" James asked in confusion.

"Your dead!" Professor McGonagall suddenly cried.

"Excuse me?" Lily said surprised. How were they dead? They were standing right there. "We're not dead, Professor." _'Old habits die hard.'_ Lily thought after calling her old teacher Professor, even though she wasn't her professor any longer.

"But they said!" Professor McGonagall cried, looking as though she was seeing ghosts. "They said you had died!"

"My Mum and Dad aren't dead." Jamie cried at the strange woman who seemed to know his parents.

"Maybe we should all sit down and discuss this." Maggie interrupted.

"I think maybe you are right." Lily said decisively.

Maggie led everyone to her apartment and into her small living room. After everyone was seated Maggie spoke up. "Can someone please explain what this is all about?"

"That's what we would like to know." James said quietly but curiously.

"How is it that you are alive?" McGonagall suddenly spoke up.

Maggie interrupted before anyone could comment further. "Who is it that you are, first of all." She asked James and Lily.

"My name is James Potter, and this is my wife Lily." James explained. "These are our kids, Mathew, Terri, Jamie and Corbin."

Maggie froze. She knew their names. Everyone in the Wizarding community knew the name Potter. She knew it specially because of how their 'deaths' had affected her sister, who had been devastated by their 'deaths.'

"You're the Potter's?" Maggie asked stunned.

"Yes." Lily said in a confused voice.

"I think I know why my sister is so surprised at seeing you." Maggie said; her voice still slightly stunned.

"After the attack on Godric's Hollow everyone was told you had died." McGonagall said for the first time making a proper sentence.

"What?" Lily asked. "Why?"

"I don't know." McGonagall continued. "It was all over the Daily Prophet. It's in history books, how you two died and Harry survived the attack."

"Hang on!" James interrupted in an angry voice. "We're not dead! And Harry did not survive!"

"But Harry did!" McGonagall insisted shocked. She couldn't understand why they were saying Harry was dead. Or where they got that idea from. Surely they knew their son was alive. Why did they leave him behind? "Harry is alive! I have him in my class! He's in my house!" McGonagall informed the two stunned, and angry parents.

"You have to be mistaken." Lily insisted before James could voice his anger, which could clearly be seen. Harry was a sore subject with them. They had been devastated when he had died, and it had taken a long time to get over it; well, they had never really gotten over it, they just learned to deal with it. "Harry is dead." Lily said matter of fact.

"I am not mistaken!" McGonagall insisted, slightly ruffled. She didn't like being told she was wrong. "Where did you get the idea he was dead?"

"Minister Fudge told us." James said after taking a deep, calming breath. He didn't want to blow up at his former teach. He wanted to get through this ridiculous conversation without raising his voice.

Matt, Terri, Jamie and Corbin stayed quiet. They knew about their brother. Lily and James had many pictures of him around the house, and told them about him and his death.

"The minister told you!" McGonagall asked shocked. "Minister Fudge told you your son was dead?"

"Yes, when we woke in St. Mungo's." Lily answered. "After the attack we were informed by Minister Fudge that Harry had died. We left soon after so we don't know much of what's happened or what everyone was told."

"Why did you leave so soon?" McGonagall asked curiously.

James sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. "It was difficult after we were told Harry had died. We just wanted to leave – to move on." James tried to explain.

"Losing a child is hard." Lily spoke up. "We knew the attack at our home in Godric's Hollow would be big news and we didn't want to deal with it. We just wanted a quiet life with our remaining children."

"You still don't believe me." McGonagall stated as a fact. "You don't believe that Harry is alive."

"I'm sorry." James said. "I really do want that to be true. It would be a dream come true. But there is no reason for the Minister to have lied about his death. I can't believe it."

"I can show you proof." McGonagall said determinedly as she stood and stalked off to another room.

After a moment she came back in carrying a book. She thrust it into James' arms and pointed to a picture. "That's Harry!" She said pointing to a Wizarding picture of a boy standing next to a bushy haired girl and a red headed boy. The boy in the middle was be-speckled with messy black hair and bright emerald green eyes. His hair blew out of his face showing his forehead and they saw a lightning bolt scar.

James sat stunned. The boy in the photograph looked just like him when he was a child. The only real differences were the boy's emerald green eyes, and that he was thinner then James ever was. And the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He didn't want to get his hopes up – he really didn't – but the boy in the photo looked so much like him it was scary. "This- this can't be Harry. He can't be alive!" James finally stuttered out.

Lily moved closer to look at the photograph and gasped. The boy did look like their baby Harry, only now much older. He even had her eyes. But that scar…

"That's Harry." McGonagall said, bringing their attention back to her.

"H – how?" Lily finally spoke.

"I don't know." McGonagall said. "But that is your son, Harry."

"How can it be?" James spoke up. "I'll admit. He looks like our Harry. He looks like me. He had Lily's eyes. But how is this possible?"

"I don't know. I don't know why the minister lied." McGonagall said with a small frown. "I just know that everyone has been lied to."

"If this is Harry, where has he been?" James asked. "Did he have a good life with Sirius?"

McGonagall seemed to get nervous all of a sudden. "He didn't grow up with Mr. Black."

"What do you mean he didn't grow up with Sirius?" Lily asked outraged. "Sirius was listed as his guardian should anything happen to us."

"Mr. Black was blamed for your deaths." McGonagall explained.

"What? Why?" James asked outraged.

"Because he was your Secret Keeper." McGonagall answered.

"He was not." Lily answered. "Peter was."

"Mr. Pettigrew was your Secret Keeper?" McGonagall asked shocked.

"Yes." James answered. "We figured he'd be the last person Voldemort would suspect of being our Secret Keeper so we switched."

"That complicates things." McGonagall answered.

"How?" Lily asked. "Can't we just get Sirius freed by letting it be known we are alive?"

"Mr. Black escaped Azkaban." McGonagall breathed. "Just a few weeks ago, actually."

"Still can't we get him legally declared innocent?" James asked.

"Hopefully." McGonagall answered.

"So what now?" Lily asked. She was really too stunned to figure out any plans. Her son may be alive? The Wizarding world believed them dead. Sirius had been arrested for their supposed deaths. It was all very complicated.

"I'll floo to Albus and tell him that you are alive." McGonagall said decisively. "He'll want to see you and question you of course. From there we'll see what he says."

"We'll head home to wait for you." James answered as he took out the stub for the books they bought and wrote his address down. "Here's our address."

"Thank you." McGonagall said as she took the offered paper. "I'm glad to see that you are alive." She said quietly before she grabbed some powder off the mantle and threw it into the flames. The flames turned green and she called 'Albus Dumbledore, Headmasters Office' and stepped into the green flames.

"We had better get home." Lily said as she stood, Matt, Terri, Jamie and Corbin following her actions.

"Is Harry alive?" Terri asked also stunned.

"I don't know honey." Lily said facing her only daughter. "We hope so."

"Come on, let's get home." James interrupted. "Thank you for the books Mrs. Maggie."

**End of Chapter Two**

* * *

A/N: How was that? I hope you liked it! Thank you cooroo for the suggestion of James' job! Please REVIEW!

Have you heard of the story of Owen and MZEE? The tortoise and the hippo? Its been all over the news!


	3. Questions

**Summery:** Lily and James are alive and have believed their son, Harry, to be dead. What happens when they learn they've been lied to?

**Life Changed Year III**

**Chapter Three**

_**Questions**_

Albus Dumbledore sighed as he flipped though the dicument in front of him. It was a boring ministry document that he had to fill out. He looked up startled as the floo activated. _'Who would be visiting me at this hour?'_ He thought in surprise, though glad for the reprieve from the ministry document. Stepping out was a ruffled looking McGonagall.

"Minerve." Dumbledore said pleasantly. "How are you doing? I thought you still had a few weeks with your sister in America." Dumbledore inquired.

"I did Albus." McGonagall said as she looked up from dusting the soot off her clothes. "But something came up."

"Is everything alright?" Dumbledore asked in concern.

"I believe that depends, Albus." McGonagall stated seriosly. "I have just seen some people I had thought were dead. Or at least I had been told they were dead."

"Who would that be?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"The Potter's." McGonagall breathed.

"That's impossible." Dumbledore said matter of fact. "They died. You know that. They _are_ dead."

"No, Albus." McGonagall inisisted. "I know that is what we have been told, but they _are_ alive. I've seen them myself. They have a two more children, even."

"Minerva, be reasonable. They can not be alive." Dumbledore tried to pacify his professor.

"They are." McGonagall insisted.

"Then why did they not take Harry after the attack." Dumbledore asked. "Why haven't we heard from them?"

"They said they were told Harry had died by Minister Fudge." McGonagall said, staring Dumbledore directly in the eyes. "We haven't heard from them because they are living in Texas, in America. They moved there after they were told Harry ahd died." McGonagall tried to get Dumbledore to believe her.

"What reason would the minister have to tell them that Harry had died in the attack?" Dumbledore questioned. "What reason is there to tell the Wizarding world that Lily and James were dead, if it is not true?"

"I don't know the ministers reasons for this." McGonagall answered her voice weary. "But I do know that the Potter's are alive. I do know that we have all been lied to. Just come with me. Question them, and you'll see."

Dumbledore sighed. He was too old for this. He couldn't find a reason for Minister Fudge to do this, to lie to everyone for no reason. But he also trusted Minerva. She wasn't the kind of person to make up stories like this. "Okay, Minerva, where can we contact them?" He finally said resignedly.

He watched as McGonagall pulled out a piece of paper and she handed it to him. Reading off the address, in Texas, he nodded picked up one of his trinkets to create a portkey. After McGonagall grabbed it they felt a tug behind their navels before they disappeared in a flash, arriving moments later in the yard of a neighborhood. It was dark outside and many house lights were dark save the porch lights. Looking at the house they were directly in front of Dumbledore sighed as he and McGonagall began to walk to the front door.

Ringing the door bell Dumbledore and McGonagall waited for an answer, and a moment later the door opened to reveal a fairly tall man with a messy black mop of hair, round rim glasses and hazel eyes. Dumbledore gasped in surprise. This man _did_ look like James Potter. He looked a little older then the James Dumbledore had known, but that was twelve years ago. Finally getting out of his shock he greeted the man. _"James?"_ He questioned, stunned.

"Hello, Albus." The man answered politely as he opened the door for them to enter.

Entering the house Dumbledore and McGonagall examined their new surroundings. The house was obviously a two story house judging by the stair case leading up from the hallway, and was very well decorated.

"Are they here?" A voice from another room asked. It was a woman's voice, supposedly Lily Potters."

"Yes, dear." James answered as he motioned for them to follow him. He led them to another room that looked like a living room. "Sit down. I'll be right back." He said as he left the room.

"_See,_ Albus!" McGonagall hissed.

"I don't understand_ how_ this can be." Dumbledore whispered to her.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." A woman's voice from the doorway called. Looking up Dumbledore gasped in surprise. Lily Potter stood next to James. "How can Harry be alive?" She continued.

"When Minerva told me I didn't believe." Dumbledore said still gazing at the Potter couple.

"Is it true?" James asked looking Albus in the eyes. "Is Harry really alive?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, he has been going to Hogwarts since he turned eleven."

"Where is he? When can we see him? Where has-" Dumbledore raised a hand to stop Lily's questions.

"First, I need to prove you really _are_ Lily and James." He said as he pulled a vial containing clear liquid out of his robes. "May I question you under veritaserum?" At their nods he took out a dropper and opened the vial filling the dropper with the clear liquid. "Who's first?" He asked eyeing the Lily and James look-a-likes.

"I'll go first." James said as he sat down in the lazy chair in the corner of the living room. Dumbledore nodded and dropped three drops of the clear liquid onto James' tongue.

"What is your full name?" Dumbledore asked.

"James Mark Potter." James answered in a dull voice.

"Who is your wife?"

"Lillian Rose Evans Potter." James answered in the same tone of voice.

"Why did you leave England?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"After Harry's death – or rather when we were told Harry had died – it was too difficult to stay. We wanted to move forward in our lives with our remaining children." James answered.

Dumbledore nodded. "That's proof enough." He stated as he gave James the antidote. "Now Lily, are you ready?" Dumbledore asked looking over at her.

Lily nodded unhesitant. Dumbledore gave her the veritaserum and waited for it to take effect. After a few moments he began his questioning.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Lillian Rose Evans Potter." She answered in a emotionless voice.

"How many siblings do you have?"

"One; Petunia Evans Dursley."

Dumbledore nodded and gave her the antidote. "It seems you are who you say." He stated.

"Will you answer my questions, then?" Lily asked.

Dumbledore nodded smiling. Same old Lily, never one to beat around the bush.

"Where is Harry?" She asked. "Professor McGonagall already informed us he didn't grow up with Sirius."

"With your sister and her family." He answered diligently.

Lily gasped. "He was left with Petunia and her oaf of a husband?" She cried angered.

Dumbledore nodded. "The Minister ordered me to place him in they're care."

"Have they treated him okay?" Lily asked. She knew her sister hated magic and anything associated with it.

"As far as I am aware, they have." Dumbledore answered with a nod.

"When can we get him?" James asked entering the conversation. "Where does Petunia live?"

"Unfortunately we have to wait for the British Ministry to prove you are in fact alive, and place Harry back into your care." Dumbledore answered. He would love to just tell them where Harry was, but they needed to do this the legal way, and unfortunately that way took time.

"Why? He's our son." James asked. "And the ministry messed up. Why would they tell us he was dead and tell everyone else we were dead? It doesn't make any sense!"

"I agree." Dumbledore said in a calm voice. "But we need to do this legally to get Harry into your custody."

James nodded. "When do we start then?"

"I would like it if you portkeyed with Minerva and myself to the British ministry. Hopefully we can get this cleared up soon."

Lily and James nodded without hesitation.

"How long will it take?" Lily asked as she stood.

"We'll most likely be at the Ministry for a few hours." Dumbledore answered.

Lily nodded. "I'll get Matt to watch the kids." She said as she left the room.

"Who's Matt?" Dumbledore asked curiously. _'Maybe a sitter.'_ He thought.

James smiled a little apologetically for not telling his old headmaster about his other kids. "Our oldest son, Matt."

Dumbledore nodded without further comment. Lily reentered the room and informed them Matt had agreed to watch the others.

"Ready?" Dumbledore asked as he pulled out a portkey which he redirected the location to the Ministry.

"Yes." James said as he, Lily, Dumbledore and McGonagall touched the portkey and felt the tug at their navels before they found themselves in the British Ministry of Magic.

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore said smiling. "May I see the minister please?"

Recognizing the legendary headmaster of Hogwarts she didn't ask his name. "Have you got an appointment with Minister Fudge?"

"No, but this is rather urgent."

She nodded and stood from her seat and walked over to the fire place. After throwing a little floo powder in she began whispering, presumably to Minister Fudge.

"He says he'll see you." She said after finishing her conversation in the fire place. "Just go to his office, he's waiting."

"Thank you." Dumbledore said flashing a smile at her before they left the receptionist desk and made they're way to Minister Fudges office."

* * *

"Hello Cornelius." Dumbledore said as he entered the office.

"Ahh, Dumbledore," Fudge said as he stood to shake Dumbledore's hand. "What do I owe this visit?" At that moment James, Lily and McGonagall walked in behind him.

Fudge blanched at seeing Lily and James. "Wh – What is the meaning of this?" He asked looking a little alarmed and glancing at Dumbledore.

"My dear Professor McGonagall recognized them while visiting a relative." Dumbledore began his explanation. "She contacted me and I question Lily and James to see if they are who they claimed to be. As you know, under veritaserum, they can not lie. They say that they were informed, by you, that Harry Potter was killed in the attack at Godrics Hollow. Why was the Wizarding world told _Lily_ and _James_ were _dead_ if that was not the case?"

"Why were we told _Harry_ was _dead_ if he wasn't?" Lily asked angrily. James clasped his hand around her wrist to keep her from attacking the minister, should she decide to.

"How do _I_ know that _you_ are Lily and James Potter?" Fudge asked glaring at Lily.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Lily cried angrily. "You knew as soon as we entered this office who we were."

"It still needs to be proved you are not Death Eaters." Fudge said smugly.

"Death Eaters?" James asked also angry. "You _know_ were not Death Eaters!"

"I have already questioned them under veritaserum, Cornelius." Dumbledore reminded the somewhat smug minister. "We are here now to correct this. They are obviously alive, and for some reason we've been told otherwise. And they've been lied to about their son."

"In order to place Harry Potter into they're care we need to prove they are who they claim to be." Fudge said with a fake smile to Dumbledore. "We shall question them under Veritaserum ourselves."

"Fine." James spoke up, still angry. "If it gets us Harry back that's fine. But know this, I _will_ find out why we were lied to."

Fudge was unable to hide the anger he felt, but he managed not to say anything. "Come with me." He said briskly as he walked out the door to the Auror department.

Dumbledore and McGonagall watched as Lily and James were questioned under veritaserum by Fudge and his Aurors. He knew Fudge knew they were the Potters. He also knew that Fudge was trying to cover himself by finding some fault in they're story. Unfortunately the only thing that really worked against Lily and James was them leaving the Wizarding world after the attack at Godrics Hollow. Dumbledore also knew that there would be a large uproar should Lily and James decide to go after the minister for the lies that were told.

After two hours of questioning Fudge finally relented that Lily and James were who they said they were.

* * *

Sitting around Fudges office they were discussing what would happen from here.

"When can we get Harry?" James asked.

"As soon as the ministry can get the papers filed. I'd say a week and a half, two weeks at the most. We will be notifying the Wizarding world that you are alive in tomorrows paper."

"What are you going to tell them?" James asked somewhat bitterly.

"That there was a _mistake_." Fudge replied looking a little flustered.

"So you're just going to make up a story about _your_ mistake?" Lily asked emphasizing the word 'mistake.'

"It was an honest mistake." Fudge said sneering a little at Lily.

"Sure it was." James said bitterness leaking through heavily. "Right now all we want is our son back."

"You have to sign this," Fudge said as he thrust a paper at them.

James examined the paper with Lily reading over his shoulder curiously. "A confidential agreement?" Lily asked her anger flaring.

"Yes, you must understand." Fudge said puffing his chest indignantly. "We don't want the Wizarding community to have an uproar over this. We need to keep the peace. That," He motioned toward the paper still in James' hands. "Will insure you don't say anything."

"And if we decided to speak?" Lily asked her emerald eyes flashing defiantly.

Fudge smirked. "If you _do_ speak about this then I can find you as unfit to be parents."

Lily and James gaped in shock at the minister. He was black mailing them. "I'm going to speak with my wife for a moment." James finally said in a deadly quiet voice. It was obvious he was angry. Very angry.

* * *

"Can he _do_ that?" Lily asked. Her husband was well aware of the laws in the Wizarding world because of his time as an Auror.

James nodded solemnly his eyes blazing. "Yes unfortunately."

"We need to get Harry back." Lily hissed. "I don't care at the moment. I won't talk about what happened, even if _Pudgy_ Fudge does deserve to be questioned for his lies."

James nodded in agreement. He could tell Lily was beginning to get hysterical. It was a lot to go through. Learning your son was still alive, the Wizarding world had been lied to, _they_ had been lied to, and Fudge had the gall to black mail them. Now, the prospect of possibly loosing Harry again would be too much.

* * *

Back in the office James placed his arm around his wife's wait in order to keep her calm as well as keep her from attacking the minister. "Fine. We'll go with this. I'll sign that." He spat motioning to the paper on the desk. "But don't mess with us further, or I _will_ inform the Wizarding community of your _mistake_." He spat.

Fudge blustered but realized that was as much as he was going to get.

After signing the document James asked, "When can we retrieve Harry?"

"I will contact you when everything is approved." Fudge said smiling bogusly.

"Who will tell Harry about our being alive?" Lily asked.

"You can do that when you get him." Minister Fudge said arrogantly.

"Why did you imprison Sirius." James asked. "He was not the secret keeper! He didn't betray us."

Fudge blanched. "All evidence proved he did."

"I'm telling you now." James said coldly. "He was not our secret keeper. Therefore he was not the one who you should have arrested. Pettigrew," James spat the name angrily. Had Peter not betrayed them they wouldn't be going through this now. "Was our secret keeper."

"Be that as it may," Fudge said collecting himself. "Black is still responsible of the murders of twelve Muggles; unless you can prove differently." Fudge sneered.

James saw no way he could do that. He knew Sirius was not responsible for the twelve Muggles deaths, that had to be Peter, but he had no way of proving it at the moment."

"Is that all?" Fudge asked knowing James nor Lily could help Black out of Azkaban.

James nodded and without any reply turned with Lily and left the room followed by Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Thank you Dumbledore." James said somewhat tersely. He was still angry at the whole situation.

Dumbledore seemed to understand because he nodded. "I've set this portkey to your home. I'll see you again later this week, if you don't mind my stopping by that is."

Lily smiled a little stained. "Of course not headmaster. Good night."

"Good night, child." Dumbledore said smiling.

With that Lily and James felt the familiar tug at their navel and appeared in their home.

**End of Chapter Three**

A/N: Finally an update! I hope it was worth the wait. Please REVIEW!

Next chapter: Hopefully I finish it sooner then I did this one, but it's about Harry.


	4. Harry

**Life Changed Year III**

**Summery:** Lily and James are alive and have been told Harry had died. What happens when they learn they've been lied to?

**Chapter Four**

_**Harry**_

Harry opened his eyes blearily as he heard the noise of someone coming down the stairs; he could hear it so well because the stairs were above him, as he was back in his old cupboard. He groaned in annoyance because he knew he'd have to get up now, and he did not feel like working today. He wasn't sure he'd be strong enough to do the chores and he knew he'd have outside chores because he'd done all the inside chores. He had been feeling rather weak the last few days. He'd been unable to keep much food or drink down; not that he was given much anyway. His cold and hot chills were getting worse. They were so bad last night that his teeth had been chattering and he'd spent most of the night coughing into his pillow trying to muffle the sound. He didn't want to wake his uncle.

A rapping sound on the door to the cupboard forced him from his thoughts. "Get up! Up!" The voice of his aunt Petunia called before slamming the cupboard door open with a loud bang. Harry slowly crawled out of the cupboard as he heard the swinging door to the kitchen close, telling him his aunt was in there. Entering the kitchen his aunt immediately put him to work. "Finish the bacon. And don't burn them like you did yesterday!"

"Yes, aunt Petunia." Harry said as he concentrated on his task.

His uncle and cousin came down shortly later demanding food.

After breakfast was finished and he'd washed the dishes he was put to his chores, outside in the hot sun.

Around lunch time Harry groaned moodily as he heard his name called from inside the house. His relatives wanted lunch. Slowly he pushed himself up from the ground and made his way inside.

"Harry," The shrill voice of aunt Petunia called as he closed the back door. It felt good to be inside the cool air conditioned house. "Take this to Dudley." Aunt Petunia was holding out a plate filled to the brim with food and a extra large cup filled with iced soda. Harry nodded and carefully balanced both the plate and the cup and carried them into the living room where his cousin was watching TV while sitting on the couch.

"Dudley." He called to get his cousins attention. Dudley looked over at him, noticed the food and took them from him and turned back to the TV program. Harry sighed as he left the living room and entered the kitchen. He'd gotten off easily on lunch. Obviously his aunt had realized this was one of his 'bad days' with this determined-to-stay cold and had decided to give him a small brake by making lunch herself.

Harry groaned to himself as he closed the door and felt the heat again. All he wanted was to crawl somewhere cool and go back to sleep, even if it was his cupboard.

* * *

That evening Harry still hadn't gotten far on his work outside. He still had over half the list and he knew his uncle would mad. He was definitely in trouble. He exhaled slowly to calm his nerves as he heard Uncle Vernon's car door slam shut. "Boy!" His uncles booming voice called after seeing him kneeling in the bushes.

"Yes, uncle Vernon." Harry said loud enough for him to hear.

"Why aren't your chores done?" Vernon asked as he advanced on Harry. "You've had ample time to finish it!" Harry didn't feel the need to reply. He knew Vernon knew he was sick. Personally he was surprised he'd lasted this long without passing out. Vernon obviously didn't see it that way because he roughly grabbed him by the arm and dragged him inside, as he yelled how worthless and useless he was. Harry was too preoccupied to concentrate on it. He was starting to feel really dizzy. Uncle Vernon dragged him through the kitchen and hallway, and stopped in front of the cupboard under the stairs. Opening it he roughly threw Harry in. Harry gasped as he slammed against the wall. "Don't get out until your aunt or I say!" Vernon snarled before slamming the door closed and locking it. Harry wasn't complaining. He was inside, he was out of the heat, and he now had a place to lay and rest for a while.

* * *

(Dumbledore retrieves Harry)

Dumbledore looked around calmly. He was on the same Muggle street he'd come to twelve years ago. The same street where he'd left Harry. Sighing he walked up the street to the house, Number Four Privet Drive, where Harry lived. Finding the house he walked up to the door and knocked lightly.

The door opened to reveal a very large Muggle man who Dumbledore believed to be Vernon Dursley. "Ahh, Mr. Dursley."

"You're one of _them_!" Vernon yelled, spittle flying from his mustache. He recognized Dumbledore as being a wizard because of his dark blue robe. No decent _normal_ people wore stuff like that.

"If by one of them, you mean a wizard, then yes, I am." Dumbledore said pleasantly as he smiled politely.

"Get out of here!" Vernon cried attempting to close the door, but Dumbledore stopped him with a flick of his wand.

"I assure you, Mr. Dursley," Dumbledore said as he let himself in. "I mean you no harm. I've just come to retrieve Harry from your care."

Vernon sputtered in shock. He couldn't let them find the boy in the shape he was in. "You left him on our door step!" He cried. "Why didn't you take him where ever your taking him now _then_?"

"Because some new information has come to light." Dumbledore answered calmly and patiently. "Apparently many were lied to, as we've learned Lily and James are alive." 

It took a minute for Vernon to process who Lily and James were, but when he finally did he sneered. These freaks.

"Now, where is Harry so I may get him?" Dumbledore's voice brought Vernon from his thoughts.

"Umm - uhh." Vernon stuttered trying to come up with an excuse. "He's not here."

"Then where is he?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Umm... at a friends house." Vernon finally supplied.

Dumbledore's brow creased. He wasn't aware Harry had any friends around his relatives. He voiced this to Vernon.

"Umm-ugg." Vernon struggled.

"I really must get Harry now." Dumbledore insisted. "This can't wait. Just tell me where he is."

"Vernon, honey?" A voice above them on the landing of the stairs spoke up. It was Petunia.

"Ahh, Petunia." Dumbledore said as soon as he recognized her. "What a pleasant surprise."

"What are you doing here?" Petunia asked narrowing her eyes at Dumbledore. She recognized him from her own childhood.

"To retrieve young Harry." Dumbledore said. "We've discovered a grave mistake made and we wish to rectify it. Apparently Lily and James _are_ alive."

Petunia gasped. Her sister and that _freak_ were still alive? When that finally set in, so did the panic. She knew her nephew was not well, and as soon as they saw him, they'd figure it out too.

"I really must get him tonight." Dumbledore repeated bringing both Dursleys from they're thoughts.

"The boy is ill." Petunia said defiantly.

Dumbledore smiled. "I'm sure we can handle it. After all if its a little cold."

Petunia shook her head. "He's been ill all summer."

"All summer?" Dumbledore repeated his brow furrowing in concern. "Why didn't you take him to a doctor? Or contact us? I gave you the means to contact us."

Vernon sputtered. "Doctors cost money, which we don't have on the little delinquent! As for contacting you, we will not use your methods for communication. We'll use the _normal_ ways, which your too good for." He spat.

"Where is he?" Dumbledore asked in alarm. Vernon had been lying about Harry's whereabouts. Now Petunia admits he's sick, and they get defensive. Things were not looking good. When no one answered his question he brandished his wand and muttered 'Point me Harry Potter.' The wand circled once before stopping at the hallway. Taking quick strides he opened the kitchen. Seeing no Harry he muttered the spell again. This time the wand pointed the opposite side of the hallway. The medium point being the door to the cupboard. Slowly he unlatched the small door and opened it. Looking inside he gasped.

Laying in the fetal position was Harry. He appeared feverish and in a light sleep. "Harry." He called shaking the slender shoulder. Green eyes opened and stared blearily up at him. "Harry?" He called again.

"Pro'essor?" Harry mumbled tiredly as he sat up. Dumbledore held him up with the grasp on his shoulder. Slowly he helped Harry out of the cupboard and stood him up. Harry looked ready to collapse so he put an arm under the boy's shoulders to steady him. Reaching over and touching the boys forehead he felt the burning skin.

"Come on, Harry." Dumbledore said quietly. He didn't like finding his student in this shape. Harry obviously needed medical attention. Harry said nothing but complied with Dumbledore's instructions. As they passed Harry's relatives Dumbledore stopped. "You had better hope I can keep Lily and James away from here. I will be back soon to retrieve his belongings and discuss your _care_ of him."

"You-you!" Vernon sputter with rage, but Dumbledore just ignored him as he helped Harry from the house. Once outside and halfway up the street Harry spoke.

"What are you doing here Professor?" He asked tiredly.

Dumbledore offered a smile. "I'll tell you once we get to Hogwarts. Don't worry, its nothing bad."

Harry nodded and Dumbledore explained they're method of travel for the night. They were doing to apparate.

* * *

Harry gasped as they appeared outside Hogwarts. "I'm sorry," Dumbledore apologized. "I know apparating is an unpleasant experience the first few times."

"That's okay." Harry mumbled as they began the trek to Hogwarts entrance and up to the infirmary. Entering the infirmary Dumbledore immediately sat Harry on the nearest bed before going to Madam Pomfrey's office, presumably to fire call Madam Pomfrey.

A few moments later Dumbledore exited the office with a somewhat annoyed Madam Pomfrey behind him. Harry hardly recognized her because she was wearing a normal Wizarding cloak and not her typical medical outfit. "Well Mr. Potter, it seems you are even unable to stay out of here during the summer." She said a little tersely as she began waving her wand around him and conducting her examination.

Harry smiled wryly. He agreed, he definitely spent too much time in here.

The examination took almost half an hour before Madam Pomfrey told him to change into the white with blue striped pajamas she had for him and told him to get into bed when he was dressed.

Meanwhile she spoke with Dumbledore. "What's wrong with him, Poppy?"

Madam Pomfrey sighed tiredly. "Mostly he's just caught a very bad cold that because it has not been treated has escalated into a bad case of the flu. The flu he has, has gone untreated and has entered his lungs causing a chest cold."

"Will he be okay?" Dumbledore asked glancing at Harry who was crawling into the infirmary bed.

"With some rest and proper care he should be." Madam Pomfrey answered. "The only future health complication he will have his a slight case of asthma. But I'm sure we can get him a Muggle inhaler to help with that."

"What is asthma, Poppy?" Dumbledore asked confused.

"It's a breathing complication." Madam Pomfrey said patiently. "The severity of it varies but luckily he only has a minor case. Mind, normal colds will be a little more difficult with him."

Dumbledore only nodded as an answer and watched as Madam Pomfrey bustled off to give Harry a potion, which Dumbledore recognized as the Dreamless Sleep. It didn't take Harry long to fall asleep after taking the Potion, and Dumbledore went to his office to contact Lily and James.

**End of Chapter Four**

A/N: Hello everyone! I had planned on adding more (like Lily and James' discussion with Dumbledore and Harry's reaction) but I'm busy this weekend and will be unable to type so I figured I'd give you a little treat. I hope you like it and please REVIEW!

My friends and I are going to see When a Stranger Calls and Final Destination 3. I will most likely have my eyes covered for Final Destination 3 because I have been unable to watch the past ones without turning the TV off. Plus we're watching it at night! Yikes! Anyway, have a good weekend everyone!


	5. Reactions

**Summery:** Lily and James Potter are alive and have been told their son Harry is dead. What happens when they learn they have been lied to?

**Life Changed Year 3**

**Chapter Five**

_**Reactions**_

"Is Harry here? Has everything been explained to him?" Lily asked anxiously as she stepped out of the fire place followed by James.

Dumbledore held up a hand to halt their questions before he spoke. He really didn't want to tell them what he had found at the Dursleys but he knew he had to. "Yes, Harry is here. And I haven't had the chance to explain things to him yet. He's now in the hospital wing under Madam Pomfrey's care," Dumbledore again held a hand up to stop James from interrupting. "Let me explain before you ask questions." At their nods he continued motioning for them to take a seat, which they did reluctantly. "I went to the Dursleys to retrieve Harry this evening. Mr. Dursley however wouldn't let me in and I had to invite myself. He told me Harry was not there. When I asked where he was he still refused. Mrs. Dursley intervened and told me where he was. He was locked in the broom cupboard under the stairs." Lily gasped and James looked _very_ angry as he clenched and unclenched his jaw. "He was ill, barely able to stand. I brought him back here and contacted Madam Pomfrey who has examined him."

"And is he okay?" Lily interrupted anxiously.

"He has the flu along with a chest cold." Dumbledore answered calmly. "Poppy also says that because they have gone untreated they have caused him to have a minor case of asthma."

James and Lily didn't have to ask what asthma was; Jamie had a friend with asthma a few years ago before that friend moved, and Terri had a friend named Kylie who had a bad case of asthma. Both friends had had minor attacks while at their house and they had learned how to treat it.

"How long will he have the cold and flu?" Lily asked.

"For about a week with proper rest and care."

"How could _you_ leave him with the Dursleys?" James finally spoke up, his voice hard and shook with fury. "You know they _hate_ magic! That they hate anything to do with what does not fit into their _normal_ life!"

"I had believed they would change." Dumbledore answered bowing his head for a moment before looking James in the eyes. He almost flinched from the fury in James' eyes. "I didn't think they could ever harm someone that they raised."

"Your right," James said his voice now having a sarcastic edge to it. "You didn't _think_! He shouldn't have been taken there! You could have fought for Remus to take custody if need be!"

"Remus was distraught about your death," Dumbledore tried explaining. "He along with everyone else was told you were dead. He was in no frame of mind to take in a child; the man could barely care for himself after news broke of the attack on Godrics Hollow, let alone a baby."

"Have you informed him we are not dead?" Lily interrupted.

"Not yet," Dumbledore answered truthfully. "I plan to do that when he comes to Hogwarts to get settled in." At Lily and James' confused looks he explained. "He has agreed to take the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

James smiled at that bit of news. Remus would make a great teacher. He'd always liked kids and was great at teaching things. He's always had to help Sirius and himself with their homework while they were in school. "How is he?" He asked bringing the attention back to himself.

"He's well." Dumbledore answered. "He lives by himself but occasionally shows up."

"When will you explain things to Harry?" Lily asked bringing the subject back to their son.

"Tomorrow once he's has some rest." Dumbledore answered.

"Will we be able to see him tomorrow?" James asked.

Dumbledore nodded in answer. "I also need to retrieve his belongings."

"Let us do that," Lily interrupted. Dumbledore began to protest but she continued before he could get a word in. "Albus, you know we'll go there anyway. We _do_ have every right to confront them for their treatment of our son."

Dumbledore sighed tiredly. He couldn't begrudge them that. Finally he nodded. "Do not harm them in any way." He warned sternly.

"They still live at Privet Drive?" Lily asked standing up.

Dumbledore nodded. "I know I don't deserve forgiveness for my decisions and actions in the wrongs in Harry's and your life, but I _am_ sorry."

"You don't deserve forgiveness, nor do you have it from me." James spoke, his voice stern and his eyes blazing again. "There is just too much to forgive for me"

Dumbledore nodded in understanding. "Good night." He spoke his voice lingered with tiredness.

"Good night, Albus," Lily spoke before flooing out after James. "Number Four Privet Drive!" She called throwing the floo powder in and stepping into the green flames.

* * *

Stepping out of the fire place they found themselves in a extremely clean living room. The room was mostly decorated with white – which they were now dirtying with the soot they were brushing off their clothes onto the floor. They looked up as a very large boy entered the living room. _'Dudley,'_ Lily recalled his name to be. He resembled his father very closely. 

"Mum! Dad!" Dudley called as his eyes widened and he wobbled from the room into what Lily remembered to be the kitchen. A moment later a large man, Vernon, and a skinny woman who resembled a horse entered the living room.

"What in the hell are you doing!" Vernon cried as he stomped into the room and towards James. "Your one of them freaks!" He said as he suddenly recognized them and stepped back in shock, his eyes widening and mouth opening and closing comically.

Lily glanced at her sister, Petunia, who was staring at her in shock. "Y-your supposed to be dead!" She finally managed to say. "_They_ said you were dead!"

Lily stepped forward angrily. "They were wrong! We have been alive. They lied to us by telling us _our_ son was dead!" Pointing her finger at Petunia she continued her eyes blazing an alarming shade of bright emerald green. "How could you treat my son that way! What's he ever done to you? He's a child!" Lily hissed angrily.

"How dare you speak to my wife like that you freak!" Vernon said as he began to stomp toward the angry red head. He would have made it had James not intervened by standing between them.

"Don't call _my_ wife a freak!" James said jabbing his finger into Vernon's chubby face. "If anything it is _you_ who is the freak! Treating a _child_ like that! Locking him in a _broom cupboard_!" James yelled at the heavy man.

Vernon opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally he was finally able to verbalize a sentence. "You _dare_ you come into _my_ house and yell at me and my wife! You couldn't take care of your boy so we got stuck with him! I vowed to get that freakishness out of him when he was left on our door step but obviously was unable to. He deserved _everything_ he got!" Vernon yelled in James' face, spittle flying from his mouth.

That was the last straw for James. Bringing his fist back he threw it at Vernon's large nose. Vernon fell back onto his butt and held his nose in shock, too stunned to speak.

"You had no right to treat our child like that!" James said heatedly. "You're lucky we don't report you for child abuse and neglect." James hissed. Turning around he took out some floo powder and threw it in the flames. "Go on home, I'll get Harry's things."

James quickly located Harry's thing's in a bedroom upstairs and gathered them into a trunk. Casting the spell to locate anything he might have missed belonging to Harry he found some under a loose floorboard. Prying it open he began to pull some things out. A few Wizard trinkets, a chocolate frog card. He paused as he felt the silky material, his old invisibility cloak. Smiling he added it into the trunk. Feeling around for anything else he found a leather bound book. Opening it he found it was filled with pictures of Lily and himself and Harry as a baby. Closing it he also added it to the trunk.

Going downstairs he threw floo powder in the fire place but hesitated before stepping in. There was something he had to see for himself.

Glancing out the window he saw the car was gone. _'The Dursleys must have left, good.'_ He thought as he entered the hallway and located the broom cupboard. Unlocking it he kneeled down and glanced inside. Seeing a pull-string to turn on a light he pulled it. Now that the cupboard was illuminated he could see better. It was small, he noted. There was a small mattress, which he assumed to be a crib mattress because of its size. There was a very well worn blanket laying at the foot of the mattress. Shaking his head he left the cupboard not bothering to close it. He couldn't take any more of that. There was a large sense of sadness there.

Grabbing the trunk he quickly flooed home.

* * *

Harry groggily opened his eyes expecting to wake up in his cupboard, but was surprised to find himself in the Hogwarts infirmary. Finally remembering the previous evening he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He didn't know what to think. One moment he was at the Dursleys locked in his cupboard, and the next Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was taking him from there. Why _had_ Dumbledore been there? Everything was a little foggy about the previous night. 

"Harry?" A voice beside him called. He jumped in surprise. He hadn't realized he wasn't alone. Looking over he saw Dumbledore and relaxed a little. Dumbledore handed him something and Harry recognized them as glasses. Putting them on everything came into focus. Dumbledore smiled. "Good morning, Harry."

"Good morning, Headmaster." Harry answered politely.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay," Harry answered, not knowing how to reply.

"Good," Dumbledore said pleasantly. "Are you hungry?" Harry nodded. "Shelby," He called. A moment later there was a 'pop' and a house elf appeared. "Can you bring us something for breakfast please?" Shelby nodded eagerly. "Something light." The house elf nodded again and disappeared.

A few minutes later there was another soft 'pop' and they were given their food. Dumbledore and Harry ate in silence. Finally when they were finished, Harry hadn't managed to eat more then half before he was full, Dumbledore began speaking again.

"How long have you been ill?" He asked conversationally, though some interest lingered in his voice. Harry also noticed there was no twinkle in his eyes.

"Most of the summer," Harry answered honestly.

"Why didn't you contact anyone?" Dumbledore asked. Harry knew he was asking about owling using Hedwig.

"Hedwig is with Ron," Harry informed the headmaster. Dumbledore nodded.

After several moments Dumbledore began. "Harry, I have something remarkable, yet hard to believe to tell you. Though I imagine it will be a long discussion. Do you feel up to that discussion?" He asked eyeing Harry critically. Harry nodded hesitantly fearing it was something bad. Dumbledore apparently decided he could handle the discussion because he continued. "We have recently discovered your parent's are alive."

The only outward reaction Harry showed was his eye brows knitting. _'That's not possible.'_ Harry thought to himself. _'My parents are dead. There is no way they were alive all this time without someone knowing.'_ "I don't know why your saying this." Harry finally spoke staring guardedly at Dumbledore. "There is _no_ way they are alive!"

"I know," Dumbledore spoke. "I had believed them to be dead too, but it's true. I've seen and spoken to them myself. They _are_ alive. I know it seems impossible, but it's true."

Harry shook his head stubbornly. "They _can't_ be alive. Someone would have said so before now! It's got to be some trick or something." Harry began to edge off the bed slowly.

"I have had them answer under veritaserum. Veritaserum is a truth serum. People can not lie under the potion." Dumbledore tried to explain to Harry.

"They _had_ to! They wouldn't leave me," Harry said, his voice wavering and eyes blazing as he began to step away from the bed and edge toward the wall. His back hitting the wall informed him he couldn't go any further. Sliding down the wall to the floor he brought his knees to his chest. _'At least I don't think they would leave me.'_ He thought.

"No, they wouldn't leave you on purpose," Dumbledore said as he knelled down in front of Harry, though respecting his space. "They were lied to – they were told you had died in the attack at your home." Dumbledore explained. Seeing no other way to get Harry to believe him he decided he needed to get Harry's parents there. Then, hopefully, Harry would believe that he was telling the truth. He knew right now Harry had to feel hurt and angry. "I'll be back shortly, dear boy." Dumbledore said staring at Harry's face. He could see tears in Harry's eyes, refusing to fall.

It didn't take him long to contact Lily and James. He'd told them to keep their day free so he could contact them. He explained the situation to them as they walked toward the infirmary.

Entering the hospital wing they found Harry still sitting in the corner of the room on the floor with his legs drawn to his chest. He looked up as he heard the door close and gasped in shock. That was enough for James and Lily to move towards him. They respectively didn't touch him but they knelt by him. "Hi, Harry," James was the first to speak.

Harry didn't reply. He just stared at them with wide green eyes. "Will you come on over and get back in bed? It's rather cold here on the floor." Lily tried to coax Harry of the floor. He moved willingly, obviously in shock.

Dumbledore smiled slightly before leaving the room. Lily and James could handle it from there.

Finally getting Harry back in bed and covered in the blankets, James spoke. "We were told after the attack on our home that you had died." He figured explaining things might help Harry understand better. "We left the Wizarding world soon after and have been living in America. We only learned a week ago that you were alive and that we'd been lied to."

"Who told you that I died?" Harry asked. He had so many questions. He didn't know which ones to ask first. His parents were alive! It was a dream come true. It seemed so surreal.

"Minister Fudge." Lily answered.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"We don't know." Lily answered.

"Am I dreaming?" Harry asked swallowing nervously. Fearing the answer.

James smiled tears forming in his eyes. "No, your not dreaming." He said, his voice choked up.

Tears also formed in Harry's eyes and this time he found he couldn't hold them back. As soon as they started to fall he found himself pulled into an embrace of both of his parents.

**End of Chapter Five**

A/N: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! I wrote most of this last night because I figured it would be a nice treat for Valentines Day. I'm one of these nuts that love holidays. I'm always planning Halloween costumes months before Halloween. Lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please REVIEW!

Next Chapter:

Harry goes home with Lily and James.

School supply shopping.


	6. Home

**Summery:** James and Lily are alive and have been told Harry was dead. What happens when they learn they've been lied to and Harry is alive?

**Life Changed Year 3**

**Chapter Six**

_**Home**_

Harry nervously tapped his fingers against his arm. It had been a day since he'd been told his parents were alive. He was embarrassed for crying like that, but he'd been told he had nothing to be embarrassed by. After he'd finished crying his parents told him about his siblings Matt, Terri, Jamie and Corbin. That had been a surprise to learn. He'd never been told he had a twin or older brother. When he'd asked why he hadn't been told, Dumbledore told him they didn't want to cause him any pain by telling him. That they had searched for years to find out where the ministry had placed them, but had never located where they were. Harry in some ways understood that. He knew he would have obsessed about finding them had he learned about them. But he was still hurt and angry that he hadn't been told.

Today his parents were taking him home. That felt weird to say, even in his thoughts. He'd never considered the Dursleys house a home, or his home at least. It was always 'The Dursleys.' Would his parents house be 'home?'

That was another thing that felt weird to say, 'parents' in the present tense instead of past tense. 'Mom,' and 'Dad.' Maybe with time he would get more comfortable with it. His parents had both told him it was okay to call them Lily and James until he was more comfortable with calling them Mom and Dad.

Would Matt, Terri, Jamie and Corbin accept him as family? That was another worry he had. Would they think he was weird or freakish?

A tap on his shoulder startled him from his thoughts. Looking up he saw his Dad standing next to his seat. "You ready to go home?" James asked. Harry nodded nervously before standing and following him to the fire place. Lily had already gone to their house 'to get things ready,' whatever that meant. _'Is there a lot to get ready, bringing a new person home?'_ Harry thought distractedly.

"You do know how to floo?" His Dad asked as they stopped in front of the Headmasters fireplace.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I messed up on my first try though."

James smiled an amused twinkle in his eyes. "So did I," He said with a reassuring squeeze to Harry's shoulder. "Now, you say "Prong's residence and you'll get there."

"Prong's?" Harry asked confused.

"An old school nick name." James said with another wink.

Grabbing a pinch of floo powder Harry yelled 'Prong's residence' before stepping in. He got glimpses of other fire grates as he passed through the floo connection before feeling a jerk and falling to his knees on some carpet. Quickly he got out of the way so he wouldn't get crushed when his Dad came through.

Standing up he glanced around the room. It was well decorated and had pictures everywhere. Looking at the closest one he saw an older boy (Matt, he assumed) in a dark navy blue sweater standing in front of a water fountain. The flames in the fire place roared and James stepped through.

Locating his son standing near the fire place he gently placed a hand on his shoulder and led him from the room. "Did you have any trouble flooing?"

Harry shook his head, "No." He answered as he looked around as they walked. He was trying to take everything in as quickly as he could.

"Over there is the dining room, the kitchen," James pointed out the rooms. "There is the living room, and there is a bath room down that hallway." Walking up the stair case and into another hallway James continued. "This is Matt's room," He pointed to the room directly in front of the stairs. "This is Corbin's room. And over there is our room," He pointed to the end of the hallway. "That one's Terri's." He pointed to the one next to the last one. "And this one is yours and Jamie." He opened the door.

Inside were two beds on opposite sides of the room, as well as night stands. There was one closet that appeared to have been split to accommodate two people. Lily was also inside the room apparently still arranging things. She smiled as they entered. "Hey, Harry." She said pleasantly. "I hope you don't mind sharing."

Harry shook his head. It would certainly be awkward, but in time he guessed it would get easier. That's how it had been when he began Hogwarts, having three room mates then. "No, it's no problem."

"Well, this is your bed," Lily continued awkwardly. "The left side of the dresser and closet are yours too." She explained.

"Thanks," Harry said as he looked around the room. It was definitely nice. There were a few posters of music bands and movie stars; Harry didn't recognize them though. The sound of someone clearing they're throat gained Harry's attention and he looked back at his mother who stood hovering inside the doorway.

"Your sister and brothers will be home in a few hours. They're at a friend's house." She paused again. "We figured it would be easier to settle in a few hours without a house full." Harry nodded distractedly. "Do you want any help?" Lily asked looking reluctant to leave the room. James also hovered in the background, but he also seemed a little reluctant.

"Sure," Harry answered glancing at his school trunk and an old book bag that he had been given by the Dursleys. It was a used one from Dudley.

Lily glanced at James before stepping further into the room; James left the room. Harry knelt down and opened his trunk and began pulling things out and placing them in piles. He guessed it would be easiest to put things away this way. Shirts in this pile, pants in this pile, books in another and so on. Lily reached out and picked up the pile of pants before going over to a draw and placing them inside. She scowled slightly at the state of the clothes Harry had pulled out but didn't comment.

Soon enough they were finished putting his things away. Harry was tired. He guessed it was because he was still sick. His mother seemed to notice this too, because she gently placed a hand over his forehead. He'd seen Molly Weasley do this to her children before to detect fever. After a moment the hand was removed. "No fever," his mother mumbled. "Poppy said you'd get tired easily. Do you want to lay down for a nap for a while?"

Harry hesitated. Did he want to take a nap? It certainly sounded like a good idea, but he also wanted to be awake for when Matt, Terri, Jamie and Corbin came home. He was excited to meet them. He was also very nervous and a little scared about meeting them, and didn't think being asleep when they wanted to meet him – in Jamie's room – would make a very good impression. Or at least it wasn't how he wanted to meet them. His mum's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"I'll wake you before they get home," she didn't need to elaborate who 'they' were because he knew she meant his siblings.

Finally he nodded. He was tired and knew he wouldn't be able to stay awake for much longer anyway. Lily gently led him to his bed and he laid down. She laid a dark blue blanket over him. "Thanks." He murmured. It didn't take him long to fall asleep. Lily stayed with him until she was sure he was soundly asleep.

Going downstairs she found James sitting in the living room reading a book, Robert Ludlum, one of his favorite authors. He looked up as she entered.

"Everything put away?" He inquired.

She nodded as she sat down on the couch. "Yes, and he's asleep. He was dead tired."

"I'll bet. With as sick as he's been and everything that's going on I'm not surprised."

Lily sighed but didn't comment, but she agreed.

* * *

Almost three hours later someone was gently shaking Harry awake. Opening his eyes Harry blearily looked around. He was startled to see the new blurry surroundings but suddenly remembered the events of the past few days. He was at his parent's house. He couldn't yet call this house _his_ home.

Something was placed in his hand which he recognized as his glasses. Putting them on he looked around him again. His father was sitting next to him on the bed. "Hey sleepy head." Teased James.

Harry smiled a little. "Hi."

"Your Mum said to get you up. Matt, Terri, Jamie and Corbin will be home in a little over half an hour." Harry nodded and sat up. He felt much better now that he had gotten some sleep, but he still had that clogged-up feeling he got when he was sick.

"Thanks." He murmured as he slid off the bed and let his feet hit the floor. He followed his father down the stairs.

Entering the living room James walked over to the entertainment center. Harry curiously watched what he was doing. James turned around holding a controller that Harry recognized as a _Playstation 2_ controller. "Have you ever played one of these before?" his father asked holding out the controller.

Harry shook his head. "No, Dudley had one though." He had always wanted to try it but knew he would be in a _lot_ of trouble if he got caught.

"Well, we have these games," James gestured to the bottom shelf of the entertainment system. "We can play it while we wait for your Mum to get back with the others. Do you want to?"

"Sure," Harry nodded, a smile forming on his face. James let Harry pick the game. They had _Tarzan_, _Tomb Raider_, _Dog's Life_, _Spyro_, _Dark Angel_ and a few more. Harry picked _Dog's Life_.

The door opening surprised Harry. He had thought they would be back within half an hour. Looking at the clock on the entertainment center he blinked in surprise. A half hour _had_ passed! It only seemed like a few minutes. James also seemed to be thinking the same thing.

Lily cam through the door and behind her a little blonde boy entered. Harry guessed he was Corbin. He seemed nervous but excited. An older boy, Matt, he guessed also came in. Matt had messy black hair and bright blue eyes. A girl with long black wavy hair entered next. Terri, he thought. She looked a lot like him. One more person entered the house before the door closed; a boy a little younger then him entered. He had the Potter messy black hair and bright green eyes. He was also wearing glasses, but they were not as large as Harry's. They all seemed to be nervous and excited. He felt the same, though there was still a twinge of fear.

Lily smiled as she saw her husband and son sitting in the living room. It was obvious they had been playing video games. They both looked surprised. _'They must have been absorbed in the game,'_ she thought before beginning the introductions.

"Harry, this is Matt," She placed a hand on Matt's shoulder. He smiled and mumbled a 'Hi' but otherwise said nothing.

"This is James. But we call him Jamie so no one gets mixed up." She explained Jamie also smiled but said nothing.

"This is Terri." Lily said gesturing to the green eyed, long wavy haired girl. She politely said hello.

"And this is Corbin." Corbin smiled and stepped forward. His nervousness seemed to have been forgotten.

"Hi," He said coming up to Harry and holding out his hand. Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Hi," He took the smaller hand into his and gave it a light shake.

"I like art," Corbin informed Harry. "Today we made clay figures."

Harry couldn't really think of much to say to that so he settled for, "Cool."

"Tomorrow I get to paint it." Corbin also informed Harry.

That seemed to be all that was needed to get everyone into action. Jamie came closer. "What 'cha playing?" He asked looking at the TV screen where the game remained paused.

"Umm… _Dog's Life_." Harry answered.

"Oh… that's a cool game. I've gotten five levels through." Terri said as she too came closer. "Want to take turns?"

"Sure," Harry smiled. Things seemed to be going well. They seemed to be friendly enough. Matt also came closer and sat down in the lazy chair near by.

Lily and James stood in the doorway watching they're children sitting around the living room. "They seem to be getting on well." Lily said smiling as she glanced at her husband.

"Things are going very well." James also smiled.

**End of Chapter Six**

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry it's been so long! I've been busy, and I also couldn't figure out how to end the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!

Also, I'm glad I'm not the only one who loves holidays so much, lol.

Next Chapter: School supply shopping. (This was supposed to be in this chapter too, but I figured you would want an update sooner rather then later. I'll try and get it written and posted soon. Thank you for your patience.)


	7. Discussions and Supplies

**Summery:** Lily and James are alive and have believed they're son, Harry, to be dead. What happens when they learn he is in fact, alive?

**Chapter Seven**

**Discussions and Supplies**

Over two weeks had passed since he had come to live with his family. He was still adjusting. He imagined he would be for some time, but it was much better. Everyone did they're best to make him feel welcome in everything. They invited him out with them when they went out with they're friends. They played video games; they played outside. All in all, there hadn't been a boring moment.

He was now feeling much better. His parents had gotten him to a Muggle doctor and had gotten him some inhalers. He was almost over his asthma, and he was glad for it. He hadn't liked it one bit. His illness was also gone and he was very thankful. He had been sick most of the summer and was finally feeling well.

Currently he was outside with Jamie playing with Jamie's soccer ball. Jamie and he were just kicking it back and forth, but it was fun.

From the window James watched Harry and Jamie kick the ball to each other. Everyone seemed to have adjusted to Harry's arrival; and Harry appeared to be doing just fine with his new life.

An arm came around his waste startling him from his thoughts. It was Lily. She too, was watching the boys play. "Ready," she asked. The other kids were home and now was as good a time as any to discuss the upcoming year.

"As ready as I'll get," James answered reluctantly. He still didn't know if he was comfortable sending his children off to the magical world for schooling. He still didn't trust it.

Lily nodded in understanding. She too didn't know if she was comfortable with allowing them to leave for the school year. But she also felt they deserved to be allowed the choice to choose if they wanted to go or not. "Kids!" she yelled up the stairs. James went to get Jamie and Harry from the back yard. Matt, Terri and Corbin came down the stairs and she motioned them to the living room.

James, Harry and Jamie also entered the living room. The two boys looked curious and confused. All the kids looked slightly anxious, wondering if they were in trouble for something.

"Is everything okay?" Terry ventured. James smiled reassuringly.

"Everything is fine."

"We want to talk about the upcoming school year. We want to know if you want to go to Hogwarts." Lily continued.

"You'd let us go to Hogwarts?" Matt asked surprised. They're parents nodded.

Terri looked at Matt, then Harry, then her parents. She finally nodded, "I want to go."

"So do I," Matt also answered.

They're parents looked to Harry for his answer. They had told him it was up to him if he want to go back to Hogwarts. Harry also nodded, "I want to go back," he voiced.

"Okay, that settles it," Lily answered.

"So, is that all you wanted to talk to us about?" Jamie asked.

"Yup," said Lily smiling. "That's all."

**

* * *

**

(A week later)

Dishes clanking, children's voices, silver in dishes were the sounds that accompanied the meals at the Potter house-hold. It reminded Harry a lot of the Weasley home.

"So what's your favorite class?" Matt asked referring to Hogwarts classes. He and Terri had been asking a lot about Hogwarts since they had decided they wanted to go.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Oh really? Who's the teacher?" Terri asked. Defense and Transfiguration were her favorites.

"I don't know. My first year we had a really squirrelly teacher, Quirrel. And second year we had Lockhart, who is now in St. Mungo's. So your guess is as good as mine." A tap on the glass of the window halted they're discussion. There was an owl.

"That'll be your letters," James said as he let the owl in and took its letters. He handed Matt, Terri and Harry they're letters.

"Are we flooing to Diagon Alley?" Harry asked as he read the supply list.

"No, we're going to Dragon Block," Lily answered from her place at the table. "It's our version of Diagon Alley," she explained.

"When are we going," Matt asked.

"As soon as we finish breakfast," They're father answered. Breakfast didn't take long after that comment. Matt, Jamie, Terri and Corbin had all been to Dragon Block before and loved it. Harry was excited to see it for the first time. Maybe next year he could convince the Weasleys to come along. They would probably love it.

**

* * *

**

James drove for almost a half hour before coming to a stop in front of a small inn.

The inn was out of the way of most places. It was two stories tall and painted white, the paint pealing off in areas. There was a small sign on the front of it.

_Magical Rest Stop_,' Harry read.

Entering the Magical Rest Stop, Harry looked around interestedly. There was a small café that had several small tables around. A door led to an outside patio that also had several tables. There were stairs that led upstairs.

"We need to use the floo," James said to the elderly woman sitting behind the counter. She nodded and pointed to a room in the back. "Thanks," James said before ushering his family to the back room.

Inside the room was a large fire place. "No, I want you to throw the floo powder in and say 'Dragon Block.' This will lead you to a book shop where we will gather your school books before we get everything else."

"Can we get some ice cream at Sue's?" Corbin asked.

"After we finish our shopping." Lily answered.

Matt, Jamie, Corbin, Lily, and James went first. Terri went before Harry, then Harry flooed through the fire place. Harry saw glimpses of several rooms before he tumbled from the grate, falling to his knees.

"You really haven't gotten the hand of flooing, have you?" James said teasingly.

Harry grinned. "No," he brushed off his pants. He didn't think he'd ever get the hang of it.

"Come on," Terri said grabbing a hold of his arm and pulled him towards a stack of books. Harry noted this book store was much larger then the one at Diagon Alley. Hermione would love it here. He'd have to remember to tell her. It didn't take them long to gather they're books.

Stepping outside the book store Harry looked around. It was much like Diagon Alley. There was a street in the middle, which they were now standing on, and there were two rows of shops on either side.

"How about we go to the cauldron shop first?" Lily asked smiling. Everyone agreed and they headed right a few stores down.

The cauldron shop, Steele's Cauldrons, was a small building. Entering the shop there were cauldrons stacked on each other. All kids, bronze, steel, metal, everything. Some had designs, some were colored. _'Snape would kill anyone who brought one of those to class_,' Harry thought. Fifteen minutes later they were finished in Steele's Cauldrons and were headed to the stationary shop. '_Crazy Quills_,' was written on the front. Inside the shop was stuffed with boxes, parchment, different colored quills, different colored ink and lots more that Harry couldn't see. He got several bottles of black ink, and a dark green ink bottle. Terri got the same, and Matt got blue.

Next they went to the pet shop. Harry looked around as Matt and Terri looked for they're own pets. What shocked him was seeing Muggle animals. There were kittens, puppies, even some rabbits and birds. A growl caught his attention. Next to the yelp caught his attention. Next to the puppies, kind of pushed to the side, was a baby Rottweiler. Harry raised his hand cautiously, not wanting to get bit, but also wanting to pet it.

"Harry," a voice called, making him jump in surprise. Turning around he saw Terri holding up a white kitten that had startling blue eyes. "What do you think?" She asked as he came closer to inspect the kitten.

"It's very pretty," was the only thing he could think of saying. The only thing that usually came to mind when he saw cats was Mrs. Figg, who babysat him when he was with the Dursleys. She had lots of cats, too many.

"She is, isn't she?" Terri grinned. "I think I want to get her."

"Great." Harry smiled. "What's Matt getting?" he asked curiously. Terri looked toward they're parents to see if Matt was with them, but he wasn't and neither of them could see beyond the cages that were stacked on one another.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him," she finally answered turning back to him. "Have you found anything?"

"I already have an owl, Hedwig. But she's with Ron."

"Oh," Terri's smile faltered. "Well, what were you looking at?" Harry motioned her to follow him and pointed to the Rottweiler who yipped again.

"It's a Rottweiler." Harry said as he again cautiously made to pet it. He was relieved when it licked his hand through its cage. Terri reached up too and began to pet it. She laughed as it licked her, Harry smiled. "I'm surprised this place has Muggle animals too," he commented.

"The animal place in Diagon Alley doesn't?" asked Terri curiously. She had thought every magical animal shop would also carry Muggle animals. Harry shook his head. A hand on they're shoulders surprised them and they jumped, Terri pulled her hand away from the Rottweiler.

"What are you looking at?" They're father asked, oblivious that he'd just startled the twins.

"A Rottweiler," Terri answered first. "Harry found him. I found a kitten."

James looked at the white kitten that still lay in Terri's arms. "What are you going to name it?" he asked petting its head.

"I haven't decided yet," Terri answered. James turned to Harry.

"Do you want to get the Rottweiler?"

Harry shook his head. He did like the Rottweiler, but he already had a pet. "I have Hedwig."

"Are you sure?" James asked. "I'm sure Hedwig and this Rottweiler would get along, they'd have to after a while." Harry hesitated. James noticed Harry's hesitation and made the decision for him by picking up the cage with the Rottweiler.

"No, its okay." Harry said in alarm. "You don't have to."

James turned around facing Harry. "It's not a problem. If you want the Rottweiler, we'll get it. We'll probably be getting another dog anyway with Jamie next year," he said with a wink. "Jamie _loves_ dogs. He had one a few years back, but unfortunately he died from old age." Harry nodded having remembered seeing some pictures around the house with a younger Jamie and a small dachshund. James went to find Matt.

"Well it looks like this little guy finally found an owner," A voice behind them said. Turning around Terri and Harry came face to face with a homely looking man. His name was Mr. McKnight.

"What do you mean?" Terri asked Mr. McKnight.

"Well, I've had this guy for over a month. Usually the animals, especially the babies, are adopted first. For some reason no one has wanted him before now." Mr. McKnight explained before turning to take a look at the kitten. "A very beautiful kitten for a very beautiful girl," he muttered before turning to Lily, James, Matt, Jamie and Corbin who were approaching the counter; Matt with a cage in hand.

"What did you get?" Harry asked Matt after Matt had placed the cage on the counter.

"A rat," Matt said grinning.

"Why would you want a rat?" Jamie asked making a disgusted face.

"Because they're cool." Matt countered. "Besides, he's cool. He's got freckles all over him."

"No they're not. They're ugly." Jamie mutter. Lily also looked displeased with her son's choice of familiar.

"Well I like him," Matt said decisively. James quickly paid for the animals as the kids talked about they're animals.

After James finished paying they finished they're shopping. James made sure to go to the Quidditch shop. Lily rolled her eyes at this. Her husband and Jamie were obsessed with Quidditch. By the time they had finished in the shop, almost an hour and a half later, James had gotten a broom for Terri and Matt. "I would have killed to have one of these when I was on the Quidditch team," James said as they were checking out at the counter.

"Not me," Harry spoke up. James turned to him in curiosity.

"That's right," James muttered. Harry had mentioned previously that he played Quidditch, but James had been too busy at the time to ask him about it. He'd meant to asked more on it later but had forgotten. "You play Seeker, don't you?" Harry nodded. "I'll bet you got on the team second year," James said proudly. Harry shook his head smiling.

"First year," he smiled at the expression on they're faces. Terri wasn't so surprised because he had already told her.

"First year!" Jamie almost yelled. "No one gets on first year!" Harry smiled and shrugged.

Finally finished with the Quidditch shop they headed to the ice cream shop, much to Corbin's happiness. Harry, Matt, Terri, and Jamie talked about the animals. Jamie grumbled that he hadn't been able to get an animal or a broom. James whispered something in his ear that cheered him up. Harry guessed it was that Jamie would be starting Hogwarts next year and would then be able to get his own animal and broom.

**End of Chapter Seven**

3/7/06

A/N: Hello everyone! Another chapter just days after posting chapter six! I'm so happy. I would have posted it yesterday, but I had no time to post it. I caught my friends cold this past weekend and was asleep all yesterday. Thank you for your reviews! I really enjoyed reading them when I woke up (feeling better, yeah!) this morning.

I also went out to get my copy of HARRY POTTER and the GOBLET OF FIRE! There was a line when I went to get it! I think some kids skipped school to go get it. I also got a lithograph (a Harry Potter collectable picture) with it. I'll scan it and post the scans on my Harry Potter web site, and Yahoo site.

**LilyXJames**: Yes, Remus will have a part in my story. If you read back in chapter five it will say how.

Also, the Rottweiler was not an original plan I had for the story. I only came up with that as I wrote the chapter. I still haven't come up with a name. I think it will be Levi. Sapphire for Terri's cat. And Freckles for Matt's rat.

Next Chapter: Leaving for school.

**Note:** Is anyone interested in continuing Learning to Cope. I really wanted to finish this story myself, but sadly I haven't got the time. If you are interested in finishing Learning to Cope, then please either send me your e-mail so we can discuss it or the link to your Bio page. I'll send you the notes I had for the story; its up to you if you want to use them or not. Thank you again.


	8. School Starts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter; just some of the merchandise (books, collectors movie cards).

**Summery:** Lily and James are alive and have believed they're son, Harry dead. What happens when they learn they've been lied to, and Harry is alive?

**Life Changed Year 3**

_**School Starts**_

Slowly Harry came to consciousness. He was being shaken awake by someone; opening his eyes he stared at the blurry figure of his father who stood over him.

"Time to get up," James reminded Harry, who nodded his understanding and sat up. James moved to Jamie, who was still soundly asleep and snoring loudly. It had taken a while for Harry to relax around his new family. He still hadn't completely relaxed, but things were better now. There were still many awkward moments but slowly they were diminishing in number. "Jamie, get up before I get the cold water," their father warned. Harry smiled; Jamie was difficult to wake up and sometimes, rarely, but sometimes they would have to use ice or cold water to wake him. Then that led to him being angry for a few hours. Harry really found it funny because Ron was the same way. He never wanted to get up in the mornings.

Sliding off the bed and letting his feet hit the floor he went to the dresser and gathered his clothes for the day then went to the bathroom. He knew from his time here that it was difficult to get the bathroom to himself for more then ten minutes at a time, and it would be especially difficult this morning because everyone was starting school, so he settled for just washing his face and running his fingers (still wet from washing his face) through his hair to try and take some of the mess out of it. After quickly dressing he opened the bathroom door and jumped back in surprise.

Matt was standing there and looked as though he'd been about ready to knock on the door when Harry had opened it because his hand was raised.

Matt smiled looking embarrassed. "Sorry," he mumbled sleepily. "You done?"

"Yeah, it's all yours so long as no one bothers you."

Matt snorted. "Yeah, like that's going to happen," and he walked around Harry and shut the bathroom door.

Harry entered the room he shared with Jamie and found his brother looking a little more alert.

"Hey," Jamie said as he noticed him enter the room.

"Morning."

"Your too cheerful in the mornings." Harry snorted.

"I am _not_ cheerful; I'm just not still half asleep."

"Same difference." Harry snorted again and shook his head. He watched as Jamie stood and gathered his own clothes.

"Matt's in the bathroom," he informed his younger brother before he could leave the room.

Jamie groaned. "I'm gonna change in the closet then."

After double checking to make sure he had everything he would need packed he sat on his bed.

"Have you seen Levi?" Harry asked after looking around for his dog. He'd decided on the name after reading it in one of the books Terri had.

"No," Jamie's muffled voice came from behind the closet door.

He loved Levi and was glad to have him. He was a very sweet dog with a good temperament. And he loved to play. He didn't want to go to school without Levi; he'd miss him.

Standing up he grabbed his trunk and dragged it outside. _'Might as well get it down the stairs,'_ he thought.

"Levi," he called as he reached the down stairs. The patter of large paws came from the kitchen. He smiled, _'She may be small, but she definitely has big feet,'_ he thought amusedly. A moment later she emerged through the doorway and ran into him jumping up on his leg. "Hey, girl," he knelt down and petted her.

"Harry?" A voice came from behind him; it was Terri with Boots in her arms. 'Boots' was the name of the kitten she had gotten. The name came from a few days after their trip to Dragon Block when Terri's new kitten went missing and they had to search for him. They found him in Matt's room tucked away inside one of his cowboy boots. Their father had suggested the name and it stuck.

"Yeah," Harry stood to face her. She seemed nervous about something.

"Do you think things are going to go okay at school?"

"Yeah, I do." He answered, sounding more sure then he was. He himself was nervous about the upcoming year. How would his friends react? How would the rest of the students at Hogwarts react? Would everyone be okay with it? Would everyone ask questions?

Terri didn't answer but smiled. Harry could _tell_ she was more relieved. He didn't know how he knew; he just did. He guessed it had to do with being twins.

He and Terri entered the dining room where Corbin and Matt were already eating.

"Morning!" Corbin said around a mouthful of toast and jelly.

"Morning," Terri and Harry answered in unison as they sat down and began their breakfast.

Their mothers voice came from the kitchen. "You have twenty minutes until we need to floo to England!"

"Jamie hasn't had breakfast," Matt called into the kitchen.

Lily poked her head into the doorway and sighed. "I guess I'll have to pack something then." She knew that Jamie took forever to get ready and would not be able to get breakfast at the table if he wasn't already there.

Twenty minutes later found the Potter family gathered in the living room. Matt, Terri and Harry all had their trunks in their hands.

Lily and Corbin flooed first. Jamie second. Matt third. Harry watched as each of them flooed. He wasn't too eager to step into the fireplace. He didn't like the sensation of flooing at all. It might be better if he could keep his balance when he was thrown out of the grate – but then again it might not.

He looked down as he felt something jump up on him. It was Levi. Kneeling down he hugged him. "I'll see you later," He whispered. He doubted Levi understood him but it made him feel better to tell the dog this. "Behave." Standing up he watched as Terri flooed.

"We'll keep an eye on him, okay," his father's voice broke through his thoughts. James knew Harry didn't want to leave Levi but dogs weren't on this list of animals allowed at Hogwarts unless there were special circumstances; for example if the dog were a helper dog.

"Okay," Harry answered sadly glancing at Levi again before flooing to the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry closed his eyes as he felt the spinning sensation that made him feel queasy; he wished he hadn't already eaten breakfast. Finally he felt himself pushed out of the fire grate and opened his eyes in surprise. He would have fallen to the ground had someone not stabled him. Looking up he saw it was Matt and he smiled embarrassed and mumbled his thanks.

"No problem," Matt said with a knowing smile. A green flash came from behind them and their father stepped gracefully out of the fireplace. Harry's blush deepened and he was thankful when no one seemed to notice.

"Is everyone here?" Lily asked a she counted heads. Nodding she told them to follow her. They left the Leakey Cauldron and got into two cabs. Lily, Corbin, Jamie and Matt got in the first and James, Harry and Terri in the second. The drive to Kings Cross station took about thirty minutes in the traffic. Harry was surprised when his siblings didn't have too much of a reaction to having to go through a brick wall in order to enter Platform 9 ¾; but he guessed it had to do with the fact that they had grown up around things like that, even though they hadn't lived in the Wizarding world all they're lives. They had mentioned of a few places in America where there parents would take them that were prominently Wizarding.

The train station was already packed with people. Harry silently hoped no one recognized him or his family, but he knew that was unlikely. He was proven right when some people began to stare, some began to whisper and others outright gaped at them. Harry noted Matt, Terri, Jamie and Corbin all seemed to feel as out of place as he did; but their parents took it in stride as they made their way the Hogwarts Express.

Climbing on the train they quickly located an empty cabin and James lifted their trunks into the overhead compartments.

"Have a good trip." Lily said as she hugged Matt. "I want you all to write us when you get to the school tonight and at least once a week. It's too far for an owl to travel so just give the letters to Headmaster Dumbledore."

"We will, Mom," Matt answered as she released him and pulled Terri into a hug. James pulled Matt into a hug before pulling Harry to him and hugging him.

"Don't worry about Levi," James said softly with a sympathetic smile. "We'll take care of him and I'll be sure to update you on how he is in every letter."

"Thanks," Harry said smiling gratefully. Lily pulled him into a hug before pulling away and kissing him on the head. Harry was kind of glad they hadn't run into his friends yet. He had no problem with them seeing him hug his parents, but being kissed in front of them was different somehow.

"Can we wait outside? I want to see if the Weasley's are here yet," Harry asked after a moment. "They'll want to meet you." His father had already told him how the Wizarding world was aware of they're being alive and if his friends knew he knew they would want to meet them.

"Sure." James said as they all left the train compartment.

It didn't take long to spot a group of red heads that were undoubtedly the Weasley's.

"There they are," Harry said as he pointed in the direction where the Weasley's were.

"Well, let's head over there then," said Lily.

The Weasley's must have been looking for them as well because it didn't take them long to locate the Potter's coming toward them. Harry noticed that Hermione was also with them.

The whole situation seemed very awkward as everyone stood there. Harry decided that he needed to make the first move.

"Um… This is Matt, Terri, Jamie and Corbin." He introduced. That seemed to be enough to get everyone out of they're stupor as Mrs. Weasley immediately introduced her family. Harry smiled as Arthur began asking his parents about they're life in the Muggle world. Molly took the importunately to come and give him a hug.

"How are you, Harry?" She asked after releasing him.

Harry smiled. "I'm doing well, Mrs. Weasley."

"I'm glad… though this comes as a rather large shock."

"I know; it did for me too."

"Well, I'm glad to see that your doing well."

The whistle on the Hogwarts Express decided at that time to announce the time to load the train. Everyone quickly – and awkwardly – said goodbye. Harry could tell his parents weren't too thrilled by letting them go.

Ron and Hermione followed Harry and his siblings into the compartment. The train ride was spent rather awkwardly. Ron returned Hedwig to Harry.

They arrived at the school several hours later when the sun had already fallen. Professor McGonagall met them as they got off the train.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," She said looking directly at Harry.

"Hello, Professor." Harry said politely. She turned to Matt and Terri.

"You two are to be sorted after the first years. Follow me." She turned on her heel.

"Good luck." Harry said to Matt and Terri before they were too far out of reach. Terri smiled appreciatively.

* * *

Harry sat nervously at Gryffindor table.

"Why are you so nervous?" Hermione asked her eyes dancing in amusement.

"Because he doesn't want his brother or sister in Slytherin." Ron spoke up.

"I don't care if they end up in Slytherin." Harry spoke up giving Ron a look.

"Why not!" Ron asked in surprise. "Surely you don't want them in Slytherin!"

"I don't care if they are in Slytherin." Harry repeated calmly. "It's so stupid how everyone is so obsessed with the different houses. Surely a _hat_ can't decide what a person is going to be like through they're school years here. People change; especially teenagers. Someone may be better suited for one house and then a few years later be better in another."

Ron started again but Hermione spoke up before he could continue.

"He's right Ron. People change, and the qualities in people change." Ron huffed but didn't say anymore.

"Ron, remember how I told you that hat wanted to put me in Slytherin? Do you think I'd be better off in Slytherin right now?"

Ron begrudgingly answered with a no.

Dumbledore picked that time to stand up and announce the sorting. Five first years ended up in Slytherin. Two in Ravenclaw. Four in Gryffindor and one in Hufflepuff. Finally Dumbledore stood again.

"Welcome, first years, to your new houses. Now as you all know, we have two new transfer students. I know you have all been informed that Lily and James Potter are in fact alive. Potter, Mathew… please take a seat on the stool."

Whispers broke out as Matt slowly stepped onto the stage and took his seat. Harry could see he was nervous but he was hiding it well. The sorting hat wasn't on his head two minutes before it yelled out.

"Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor house applauded excitedly; some even stood from they're seats. Matt made his way to Gryffindor table and sat next to Harry. Dumbledore again brought the attention back to him.

"Potter, Terrance." He called and watched as Terri climbed onto the stage and took her seat. Everyone in the Great Hall seemed to be holding their breath in anticipation.

"Slytherin!" The sorting hat finally called.

Everyone was in a stunned silence. No one knew what to say. They had expected Harry's twin to end up in Gryffindor, or at least Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. But _not_ Slytherin.

Harry could actually _feel_ her nervousness it was so strong. She glanced at him before making her way to the Slytherin table reluctantly.

"Congratulations Gryffindor and Slytherin on your new members." Dumbledore said after Terri had sat down near the end of the table. "Onto other business, we have a new addition to out staff as you have most likely noticed. I want you to welcome Professor Remus Lupin as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." Most student's clapped in welcome.

"I think I know who he is," Matt whispered to Harry.

"How?"

"Mom and Dad used to have a friend named Remus Lupin." Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise but didn't say anything.

Dumbledore sat down and food appeared on the plates.

Harry found himself unable to eat. He was too distracted by Terri. He could still feel how uncomfortable she was.

"You okay?" Hermione asked.

"Not really." He answered and at every one's look he elaborated. "Terri's really uncomfortable over there."

"Well," Matt began. "Why don't we just join her?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Is that even allowed?" asked Harry.

"We'll see," he said as he stood up and Harry followed him.

"See you in the tower," Harry said to Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George before following Matt.

Harry was very aware of the eyes following him and his older brother over to the Slytherin table but he ignored them.

"What are _you_ doing over here, Gryffindork?" One of the Slytherin's asked as they made they're way to Terri and sat on either side of her. Everyone had stopped eating and were watching intently.

"You can sit here!" Draco Malfoy hissed.

"Oh, well. We're sitting here." Matt answered without batting an eye.

Malfoy growled and stood up before stalking up to the teachers table and to his head of house, Professor Severus Snape.

"They can't sit there, can they! It's got to be against some rule!"

Before Snape could answer Dumbledore stepped in from his place at the table.

"There are no rules against sitting at a table not to your house." He said, eyes twinkling brightly.

Malfoy sneered in displeasure before stalking back toward his respective table and sitting down.

Terri smiled brightly. "Thanks!" She said reaching around and hugging both her brothers.

**End of Chapter Eight**

A/N: I am terrible sorry for the long wait! There is really no excuse other then I've been really busy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!

Post Author's note: I have started a fan fiction recomendation site. If you have any favorite fan fiction e-mail it to me and I will add it. It's called 'Padfoot's Fav.' The link to it, and my Yahoo group is on my bio page.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I will try to get the next chapter out sooner!

Regards,

RaiseYourVoice


	9. Meetings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

Life Changed Year 3

Chapter Nine

Remus Lupin leaned further on his cane as he watched the only Slytherine and Gryffindor willing to sit next to each other without being forced to. Actually, the Slytherine girl was surrounded by Gryffindors which was almost never heard of unless they were fighting, and even at that there were usually more Slytherines then just the one.

This Slytherin girls name was Terry Potter. And she was sitting next to her twin brother, Harry Potter and his friends, who Remus had noticed, had rapidly become her friends as well. Even though she was in the Slytherin house, she was an outcast there. Mainly because her two brothers were Gryffindors; the enemy of Slytherin house. But also because her twin, Harry, was also the raval of one of the self proclaimed leaders in Slytherine house, Draco Malfoy.

Remus had met the Potter twins older brother, Matt earlier in the week in class. But he had yet to meet any of the Potter children formally. They had no clue that he had once been a best mate of their parents.

Remus let a grin escape at the thought of Lily and James Potter. He'd recieved a letter from them just a day before. He was so happy to hear of their survival of Voldemorts attack. He was even more happy to hear that Harry was again reunited with them and that things seemed to be progressing well for them.

After their believed deaths, he'd attempted to gain custody of eighteen month old Harry, but the Ministry of Magic had forbade it. He'd been told to not visit him at his relatives, the Dursleys. Had he visited then he'd have been detained then fined. A fine which he could not afford to pay.

He shook his head to clear those thoughts. Those were in the past. The bell signalling the end of class rang loudly and the students began packing they're belongings.

"Please read through chapters 5 - 7!" He managed before they made it out the door. As the door closed he sighed again and entered his office. He doubted they paid attention to his homework assignment, but it would make class go smoother if they read the sections he'd asked.

Going to is desk drawer he pulled out a Muggle envelope and opened it up, taking out its contents; two peices of muggle note-book paper. It was from Lily and James. He'd read it so many times already it had crease marks and smudges in the ink. Most of it was written in Lily's neat scrawl, but it was hard to miss James' messy all-over-the-place writting.

* * *

_Dear Remus, _(in Lily's writting)

_How have you been? I imagine its been a shock, learning that we are in fact alive. I'm sorry we haven't contacted you before now. We had no way of knowing where you were until Professor (old habbits die hard! Still calling him Professor and all that) Dumbledore informed us he'd found you and had hired you as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Congratulations on the job!! I always knew you'd make a good teacher, and I'm sure you'll do great!_

_Anyway, as I'm sure you have heard, we have Harry with us again. It's really amazing. Last I saw him he was still so small. He's still small now, really (Please don't tell him I've said this! He seems self concious about this already). but he's grown _soo_ much. I can't believe he was sent to live with my sister. My sister, of all people! Honestly!_

_He seems to be doing fine with us. He was very uncomfortable when he first came to live with us. He seemed so unsure of how to act or what was expected of him. It took a while to get him to relax around us, but he seems to be handling things much better now. He absolutely seems to adore Corbin, our youngest._

_Mathew, I'm sure you remember him! How can you not! I still can't forget that time when he'd began accidental magic and knocked you cold after hitting you with one of his toys! He's now fifteen and has gotten his drivers permit and is learning to drive. He loves driving. He's into most things teenagers are into._

_**Hey, Moony!**_

_That was James, incase you haven't guessed. I've told him to kindly wait until I'm finished, then he can write what he wishes to. Now he's sulking in the other room._

_Anyway, onto your nephews and neice._

_Terrance, or Terry as she prefers, is now thirteen. She loves to read. She's always asking to go to the book store. _

_Harry, as we've learned also loves to read. He has also gotten into Muggle video games, which he plays with Jamie often. Harry also loves to watch movies. Terry and he can often be seen watching movies together. He fell in love with a Muggle movie we watched earlier this summer, 'Fast an the Furious', and is eager to learn to drive when he's old enough. He's very smart, though he doesn't believe it._

_Jamie has a lot of James in him. He loves sports. He loves to show off. And he loves pranks. You wouldn't believe how often we get called to his Muggle school because he's pulled a prank on another classmate or his teacher! I'm surprised we haven't been called to Hogwarts yet because of something he's pulled. _

_Corbin is our youngest. He's a cutie. He's now five years old and loves to bake cookies with me. He loves art class. Ever since he was three we had to sign him up for an summer art class, where he does clay, paint, sicks and glue and all sorts of art work. Our home is filled with his art work. He engaged Harry into painting by numbers (a Muggle painting set), and clay this summer. Harry didn't seem to mind though._

_Well, that's our brood. Quite a house-full, but we love them. We have yet to tell them we know you. We're planning a visit to Hogwarts within the week and would love to have a sit down with you and properly introduce you to your neice and nephews._

_We'll I'll tell you more when we see you. I have to let James write or else I'm afraid he'll barge in here and demand to. He keeps peeking in here to see if I'm finished. Maybe I'll have to do something to him to show him patience is a vertue, you recon? I hope you are well, Remus. I love you! And I can't wait to see you!_

_**Remus!**_

_**Now that I've finally got Lily out of the room and the paper to myself! Honestly, kicking me out of the room like that!**_

_**I am at a bit of a loss of what to say. And Lily's already explained our children, or what can be explained on paper, anyway.**_

_**I do want to again appologize for loosing contact with you. We should have checked into it more. We should have somehow known we were being lied to. We should have never lost contact with you.**_

_**I couldn't believe it when McGonnagal told us Harry was alive. Sometimes I still can't believe it. I still sneak into his and Jamie's room just to watch him sleep, just so I **_**know**_** he's really alive and really home with us.**_

_**I can understand if your angry at us for loosing contact like we did. I couldn't blame you for it. It's certainly deserved.**_

_**I do want you to know I love you. You and Padfoot are my brothers, even if your angry.**_

_**We're working on getting Sirius released. Fudge, the jerk, won't let him out without proof Peter's alive. But we're not giving up. We're still working on freeing Sirius.**_

_**I love you, Moony,**_

_**James Potter**_

_Lily Potter_

Remus sighed again and folded the letter back up and sealed it in its envelope and placed it back in his desk draw. He couldn't wait to see them.

* * *

"James," Lily rolled her eyes. "Stop running your hands through your hair. You'll be bald soon if you continue."

It was James' turn to roll his eyes. Lily had been saying that since they were in school together, and he hadn't yet lost his hair. He couldn't help but run his hands through his hair. It was a nervous habbit. And he was nervous.

The door opened and his breath caught in his throat. They'd been let in Remus' quarters by Dumbledore. According to Dumbledore, Remus had a class he was finishing up and he's already concented to their being let into his rooms. Something still felt odd about it though. He hadn't seen his mate in years. He felt like he was invading the mans privacy by being in his rooms without Remus being there too.

A tall, thin, skinny man stepped through the portrait door and the door closed behind him. The first thing both Lily and James noticed was that they're friend had obviously aged. That was probably to be expected with him being a werewolf though.

Remus stood there for several moments, seeming unsure of what to do. The Potter's also had this problem.

"Hello, James, Lily." He finally spoke with a smile that reached his eyes.

"Hi, Remus." Lily took a step forward and Remus immediately brought her into a hug, which Lily returned happily. After he'd released Lily he moved toward James, and James found it hard to breath.

They stood there for several moments staring at one another. Finally Remus sighed before speaking.

"I'm not angry, James. Really I'm not. Maybe I should be, but I'm not. I'm happy your alive. I'm happy to see you." And he stepped forward and wrapped James into a brotherly hug.

Finally they parted and Remus motioned everyone to sit down.

"How have you been?" Lily asked biting her lip.

"I'm well. Better now. How have you been?"

"Well enough. It's deffinately been hard, but we had to move on for Matt, Terri, Jamie and Corbin. Now that Harry's back, I'll admit there have been there awkward times, but its been good. Everyones accepted him home. But there are deffinately some issues we're still dealing with." A dark look crossed James' face as he said this but he quickly covered it up.

"I'm excited to meet your kids." Remus spoke up.

Lily spoke up. "Dumbledore's looking after Jamie and Corbin at the moment. He said we just have to floo him and he'll send everyone down." Remus nodded feeling excited and a bit nervous.

"The Minister won't even consider letting Sirius free?" He asked curiously. He'd read the reports in the _Daily Prophet_, but those were hardly relyable. Both his friends shook their heads sadly.

"No. He's admitted the Ministry was wrong in telling the Wizarding community that Sirius was our secret keeper and that he let Voldemort," Remus suppressed a shiver, "know our location; and even that took a lot of convincing. We had to agree not to push humiliating the Ministry by telling everyone who we were lied to and they were lied to. This allows Sirius' sentense to be reduced to five more years."

"Why is he still charging Sirius? Because of the Muggles deaths?" Remus asked frowning.

"Yeah. He says that unless we can prove that Peter is alive, then Sirius can not be absolved of his supposed crimes." James explained.

"We're still working on getting Sirius' name cleared. We're not giving up on that." Lily continued. Remus nodded.

"I'll help in any way I can too." After an awkward silence, Lily spoke.

"Well, are you ready to meet the kids?" Remus nodded enthusiastically and Lily stood from her place on the couch next to James and went to the fire place. After a short fire call she returned to her seat. "They'll be here soon."

"Will they like me?" Remus asked unsurely.

"Of course!" James said grinning broadly.

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock at the door and Dumbledore stood there with who Remus thought to be Lily and James' two youngest children. Dumbledore left after handing over the two kids to Lily and James after saying Harry, Terry and Matt would be up soon.

"Remus," James said standing next to the older boy, who looked much like himself. "This is Jamie. And this is Corbin." He pointed to the youngest who was standing with Lily. "Jamie, Corbin, this is Remus Lupin, your uncle."

"Hello." Remus said smiling, carefully kneeling down to eye level with Corbin. Jamie replied with a smile and a small 'Hi.' A moment later, Corbin stepped forward and held out his hand; shyness forgotten.

"Hi, Uncle Rem's."

Remus couldn't help but laugh. "Hi, Corbin. Nice to meet you!"

There was a knock at the door and Professor McGonnagal stood there with Matt, Terry and Harry. She left moments later.

The three older kids looked very confused. They didn't know why there parents were in they're teachers rooms.

"Have we done something wrong, you think?" Terry whispered to Harry.

"I don't think so."

"Don't look at me! I haven't done anything!" Matt whispered.

Their Dad snorted. "You haven't done anything wrong. We just came to see a school mate of ours and your uncle." At they're confussed looks he elaborted. "Your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is also your uncle, Remus."

End Chapter Nine

A/N: I am SOO sorry for the long wait!! I haven't really got a good excuse either. I lost my origonal notes on this story. I had it _all_ planned out too! And I lost the notes! I've been very busy also. But again, I am soo sorry for the long wait. I hope my next update isn't too far away. I have the next few chapters planned out.

The Yahoo group: I am not using that group anymore. I've posted on there that I'm displeased with how that posting program works. I'm working on building a site where you can find updates, and a forum where you can better get a hold of me. I check my forums at least once a week, if not more. And with the forum system that I use they have a PM (Personal Message) system. I'll have the site and forum link up by my next update. The forum is free to join and won't require an e-mail verification notice. I will try to answer anymore concerns about the forum on the site.

Thank you soo much for your patience with me on this story. I'm again terribly sorry for the long wait for an update!! I hope this chapter was okay. It is un-betaed. Which I appologise for. But I figured the sooner I get this up, the better. I will be going back and reviewing my past chapters of _Life Changed Year 3_. I will be sure to tell you of any changes that are made.


End file.
